Journey
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Sequel to Left behind! What happened to the survivors? will they ever get off the island? Will jack let his jealousy get the better of him? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Journey - Sequel to Left Behind**

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new story that will hopefully be as good as it's prequel "Left Behind". if you haven't read it by the way then just click on my profile and enjoy. I do suggest that you read that one first!!!! So without further interruption here it is and enjoy.**

**P.S. Kenny is the other from the episode "The Man from Tallahassee". I can't seem to recollect what his actual name was so kenny will have to do for now! hehe!!**

Enjoy

He still stood frozen to the same spot watching kate tend to Jacob's still body and he was suddenly brought out of his reverie by a more than awake chris darting his eyes everywhere and then wailing in utter confusion at not knowing what was going on.

"Shhh! It's alright baby, Daddy's here!!" jack kept on whispering into his son's ear trying to calm down the infant and to his sheer ounce of good luck his cries subsided and he snuggled further into the safety of his father's embrace, his little fist holding tightly onto his shirt. He briefly smiled looking down at his son and then raised his gaze to meet kate's form deciding to act on his instincts from there on, which were to run as far away as possible from this area and then figure something out from there on.

"Kate, honey we have to go!" jack announced softly laying a hand on her shoulder and holding a sleeping chris with the other. In response kate just lay still staring at Jacob's body, not willing to accept that he might be gone. So she looked up back at jack with a tearful expression and said…

"We have to help him jack" she pleaded with him not even noticing the jealousy rising within him at her request "Please" she asked again and in response he just wordlessly passed chris into her arms and picked up Jacob's body, throwing it over his shoulder and then announcing that they should carry onto the medical hatch, waiting for kate to lead the way since she already knew where this station was. So with a slight nod they made their slow and silent journey there hoping to God that everything would be okay and that they would find their friends as well.

(Meanwhile back at the beach)

There was not a sound to be heard around the survivor's camp other than the violent waves smashing over the sandy bed where there once was life. This was certainly not what Ben had expected to see in the slightest but a part of him knew that something like this was going to happen. He knew they weren't going to line up like sheep to the slaughter.

"Where do you think they've gone?" kenny asked Ben.

"That's a good question kenny and if I knew the answer to it, I would have told you by now" Ben replied in an annoyed manner.

"I want you to check the area over anyway," ben announced "see if they've left anyone behind!"

With that the small armed group fanned out and went about looking through every single tent checking to see if any clues as to where they were, but as the search went on nothing was left behind and that seemed to anger Ben even more so he thought of another way to find them, a way he knew would grant him success.

"I want you all to stay here and see if they do show up eventually" Ben announced to the group making them all slightly nod their heads in response.

"Tom, Alex, Kenny" Ben called out. "Your coming with me!"

Without much hesitation they followed ben's order and followed him into the dark and thick jungle not really knowing what he was intending to do but going with it anyway.

"We're gonna visit an old friend, see what he knows!" Ben said sharing a creepy smile with the three people who were following him closely behind.

(Back at the medical hatch)

It was raining now and that didn't seem to help with the journey or finding the location of this hidden place but in the end kate started to recall the familiar surroundings as to where this place was situated in the first place and with that they were now at the entrance of the medical hatch trying to get the huge and heavy Dharma imprinted doors open so that they could possibly find something useful in here and seek temporary shelter if they didn't. With a little bit of combined strength, they managed to open the doors in the end and the dark, and slightly flickering entrance was uncovered for their careful and watchful eyes, scouting the area to see if it was safe to reside in the first place.

Before jack had anytime to argue over it, kate took it upon herself to go over and check each and every room with chris in her arms who too was doing a little investigation of his own., merely taking a quick glance and then sticking his little fist in his mouth to show his discontentment with what he was seeing. After a few minutes she came back to the entrance where jack was still with Jacob slung over his shoulder and told him it was clear for now, they hoped. So with that they went into the nearest room, laid Jacob down and then with kate's personal request jack went about checking him over one more time to see if his vitals were stable. His smile was enough to convince her and with that done they went into the room with the nursery next door and immediately chose it as their new living conditions for now. Kate then put chris into the abandoned crib in the corner of the room, both parents kissing him goodnight and then deciding to retire for the night as well, after the ordeal they had been through today they sure as hell needed it.

Jack laid down first and then watched kate smiling when he opened his arms out to her, sharing a little cuddle and an innocent kiss that went deeper as time went on. Although jack managed to pull apart from her only to have her latch her lips onto his neck and jaw, licking and then sucking at the skin, making jack moans grow louder each time but he pulled away yet again, not really wanting to put on a show for their son. Regrettably she pulled away as well and just looked deeply into his eyes telling him that she needed him, badly. So with that he put his arms around her, signalled for her to wrap her legs around his waist and once she did he got up with her still in his arms and checked on chris one more time and when he felt it was okay he stepped out of the room, jarring the door and then walked towards the examination room which had a wide hospital like bed, which looked like it was big enough for two. The thought of doing it on a hospital bed was always a favoured fantasy of his and doing it with the woman you love made it all the more satisfying.

Kate looked back at where he was taking her and then turned her gaze back on him, smiling wickedly and saying , "why doctor are you gonna give me a check up?"

"Just a physical Ms. Austen. Just want to make sure everything is working." he replied placing a quick peck on her lips and once he entered the room, he laid her down on the bed and once he was satisfied with the view she had , he went to stand at her side and he started to unbutton his shirt slowly making her breath hitch more and more with what he was doing. He then undid the button on his jeans but strangely enough he never pulled it down, instead he kept it that way stroking the hard on which was building considerably behind the confines and then he went to lay on top of her, his revved up body brushing against hers and making it grow with an insatiable desire that longed to be quenched.

"Just lie back and enjoy" jack whispered into her ear and she just moaned in response taking the chance to run her hands through his short cropped hair and then letting go when he decided to move lower and lower, until he reached her throbbing center, already wet and longing to be touched and tasted.

He could literally smell the extent of her desire for him through her trousers and with no warning whatsoever he went about undoing her trousers like a little kid opening their presents on Christmas morning, and once it was undone and thrown to the side, he lowered his hungry mouth to her center and with his teeth he took her black panties and ripped them apart eliciting a squeal of shock at the action but he just smiled wickedly in return and it was enough to send her over the edge again so he continued with what he was going to do. At first he just lowered his mouth, inches away from her dripping depth and just breathed her in and then stuck his tongue out, using the tip to flick her clit in an up and down motion making her arch her lower body off the bed only to be stopped by the sudden grasp he made on her hips to keep her in line with his mouth.

When he gained a firm enough grasp on her, he resumed with his actions but this time he used his index finger to penetrate her while flicking her clit with his tongue and with each flick he applied more pressure right until he found a change in her breathing and her legs tightening as well and with a sudden scream she came right into jack's hungry and waiting mouth, lapping up her hot release like there was no tomorrow and once she was done he placed one last kiss on her recovering center and then inched his way right up until he was face to face with her, his clothed erection now rubbing painfully against her, itching to be freed, but instead of lowering his lips to hers he just got up to her surprise and disappointment and simply smiled in return saying in his best put on doctorly voice…

"Well Ms. Austen I can assure you that everything works fine but…" he said pausing suddenly to remove his jeans and then resumed when they were firmly kicked off and then he resumed "I'd just like to make sure!!" , and with that said he lowered himself, towering over her and then with no warning whatsoever he slipped inside of her, his entire length embedded within her right up to the core.

"So how's that Ms. Austen?" he breathed huskily inches from her face.

She just closed her eyes in response and moaned saying " I love your methods Doctor Shepherd". The very use of that professional term was enough to make jack grow harder within her and nearly lose it but with the slow and steady strokes he applied, managed to lengthen the pleasure and make it last for both of them until it started to get too much for kate, and she hitched her legs up to lock around his upper back sending him deeper in response and making him hit her spot once again. He groaned at the intense connection and quickened his strokes within her, striving to get what they needed and with a few more forceful strokes she came screaming into his mouth moaning his name over and over again until the pleasure of him still thrusting within her got her to the point where she could barely speak so she just kept on gasping loudly to only be silenced and captured by his possessive lips once again while he suddenly shouted and erupted within her so hard that she came again, putting more pressure into the kiss she was engaged in to try and play out and experience the feel of the orgasm which was ripping through her at the moment. Once they both came down from their highs, they just stayed wrapped up in each other but they were suddenly broken apart by the all familiar cries of their son. Kate made the first move to get up but she was stopped by jack placing a loving kiss on her swollen lips and then saying that he would take care of it and with that he picked up his jeans and put them on making kate moan once again at the sight of his bare and masculine form gracing her lustful eyes. He turned around at the sound of her moaning and smiled saying, "are you checkin me out?" he teased.

"What if I am?" she asked running her bare foot up the length of his hairy chest, making him close his eyes in pleasure at what she was doing to him. Although as much as he wanted to get back in there with her, he couldn't ignore his son's cries so he opened his eyes and placed a kiss on the underside of her foot and announced that he would be back and with that he set off to tend to their little boy. Although on the way there he was suddenly distracted by a slight thud coming from the room he had just passed and after a few more minutes of mentally debating with himself, he went inside to investigate, praying to god that they weren't found. He walked into the room and was surrounded by half filled lockers. He came across the beard and the make - up kate had told him about but as he made the next step forward, he heard the sound again and when he looked down, he saw the source of the sound and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Next chapter

What did jack see?

And

Jacob wakes up and notices a sudden change in him!

**So what do you think guys??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Hey guys hope your enjoying what the story journey has offered so far and don't worry cause this one will have an ending, well after about 30 chapters or so!!! hehe!! Once again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Please do also keep in mind that any ideas you have are very welcome as well!!!!**

Enjoy

She had been lying on the bed in the same position for the last few minutes and with each minute that passed, she grew more and more worried at the fact that jack had not returned yet, but she decided to wait for a little longer, that is until the silence got too much for her and she quickly dressed going in to check on chris first and then see what was keeping jack. On her way there she poked her head into all the rooms hoping to find jack in one of them but she was unsuccessful in the end so she went on to check on chris.

"How's my little soldier" kate cooed over the now awake infant reaching out for his mother and whining when she didn't at first. In the end she took him into her arms and cuddled him closely saying…

"So have you seen daddy anywhere sweetie?" she whispered to the clueless infant who just stuck his thumb in his little mouth in response making his mother chuckle at the action.

"Well why don't we go and see where he is then!!" she declared with a smile on her face but she was getting quite worried on the inside of what was really keeping him, oh god please let him be alive she hopefully thought to herself as she stepped into the next space which was none other than the locker room. She kept on calling out his name softly and when she got nothing in return she couldn't help but allow the tears of sadness and loss to fall from her fear filled eyes, but as she turned around to walk out of the room to check the next room, she was suddenly startled to hear a loud noise and once she turned around and looked down, she saw jack coming out of hidden hatch compartment in the floor of the locker room.

The whole time she just stood rooted to the same spot, frozen with chris in her arms, who was starting to reach out for jack. Although once jack made contact with her by touching her shoulder, she snapped out of it and crushed him in a fierce hug, breaking down completely once his arms were around her instantly in return embracing her as tightly.

"I thought you had…you, I…" she tried to say but she got wracked in her sobs.

"Hey! Kate, sweetheart look at me." he kept on saying when he pulled away, looking at her directly in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere and I never will, I promise" he said and then took her back into his arms again whispering those three words into her ear that she absolutely loved hearing. Poor little chris on the other hand had no idea of the emotional scene he was witnessing at the moment and so in his best efforts to gain attention he started squealing, throwing himself up and down in his mother's embrace and making the parents break apart laughing with swelling hearts at the scene. When the boy was done kate looked down in the direction of the hidden hatch on the locker room floor with a shocked and puzzled look on her face.

"What did you find?" kate simply asked making jack look in the same direction and suddenly realize what she was on about.

"Well what I found was a series of underground tunnels , which I'm assuming leads to the other stations, but I didn't want to go investigating just yet, cause you never know where it will lead us" he said in one breath making kate gasp in shock in shock at what she was hearing and she was about to respond when their conversation was interrupted by a weird moaning noise coming from down the hall and they both immediately assumed that Jaco had woken up so kate wordlessly put chris into jack's arms and went to check on him and see if he was okay, leaving jack alone once again.

On her way there she grew more wary and afraid with each step, suddenly remembering what had happened out in the jungle earlier but the other part of her who wanted to be his friend won out in the end and with that in mind she continued on towards the direction of his room genuinely concerned about him but yet again jack who was standing a few feet down the hall thought otherwise, but he ignored it this time and went back to their room with a now sleeping chris in his arms.

She finally entered the dark room cautiously and the only thing that could be heard was a distinct shuffling and heavy breathing to go along with it. All the signs in her head were telling her to bolt out of here and don't come back but she continued on anyway calling out his name softly, hoping for some kind of reply in return but all she got was the same noise but now it seemed a lot closer, the breathing getting louder and heavier, until she started to feel the urgency and the heat now breathing down on her neck. For the next few minutes she just stood in the same position, not really knowing what to do next, the fear slowly taking over her so she did the thing she needed to do to overcome it. She slowly closed her eyes and counted softly to herself "one…..two…..three…..four……………five", and once she opened them the heavy breathing had seized and all she heard now was the noise coming from the flickering light in the hallway. She then suddenly turned her gaze and saw Jacob huddled in the corner of the room muttering something to himself and then banging his head on the wall behind him continuously making kate react suddenly in concern. So she ran up to his hidden form and with her finger she raised his face up to meet hers and what she saw was enough to bring tears to her eyes. His face was literally covered in scratches and as she lowered her gaze to his shirtless body, the scratches seemed to have spread there as well.

"What did you do?" she asked softly trying to get a hold on her emotions.

He didn't respond but instead he just lowered his head and in a low voice he said, "I tried to get it out!"

"Get what out?" she asked sitting down in front of him.

"It, him, whatever they did to me!" he said burying his face in his hands, letting the defeat and stress take over him and as he got more lost in his emotions, the room they were in at the moment started to shake and grow more violent making kate fear at what he was really capable of. So in an effort to calm him down she just took hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face saying " hey Jacob look at me!! look at me!! whatever it is , we'll get through it together, I promise." To her utter shroud of luck, the shaking of the room calmed down along with him and she let out a sigh of relief in return.

"I wish it was as easy as that freckles!!" the man uttered still keeping a tight hold on her hands and watching as her face turned from a comforting smile to that of shock.

"What did you just call me?" kate said in utter amazement and all the blonde man did was smile warmly in return, allowing for the brunette who still taunted his dreams every second of his existence, to embrace him in a friendly hug. Although jack who had been standing outside the room the whole time was watching the scene in front of him with nothing but jealousy and sadness in his eyes, fearing that he was going to lose her again but this time he feared that he couldn't fix it.

Next chapter

We haven't seen the last of Jacob!!

And

Who took the survivors??

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to put out my theory about all the stations being possibly connected via tunnels, I mean if the people working in the stations were all quarantined then they had to get around to each other some other way!!! so there it is!!! I promise the next one will be longer and we also get to find out where the survivors are!!! Anyway guys please review and tell me what you think and I'll get typing with the next part which should see a whole Jekyll and Hyde thing going on with sawyer along with his new found powers!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Hey guys I'm seriously glad and relieved that this story is appreciated because I have to admit that at first when I started planning it out, I thought it would flop because I'm usually not that good at writing supernatural stuff so I'm just delivering things that I've seen on tv, apart from lost!!! Hehe!! Anyway I'll shut up now and give you the next power filled update!!! By the way if you have already read the previous chapter carefully, you would see that I have already mentioned two of the powers Jacob/sawyer possesses but if you haven't noticed it then don't worry because they will show themselves a lot more clearer in later chapters!!!**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well and I hope you stick around for more!!!**

Enjoy

Following what he saw he quickly went back into their room and threw himself on the bed, pretending to be asleep once she entered the room to join him, but she didn't slip into bed with him like he thought she would, instead she put her hand on his shoulder and woke him gently while calling his name softly and saying that she needed to show him something.

God is she gonna tell me that she's in love with him now he insanely thought to himself, mentally scolding himself once the thought passed through his mind.

"Honey are you alright?" kate asked in concern while stroking the side of his face in teasing circles making him close his eyes and silently moan at the sensation and he was suddenly interrupted by a light chuckle coming out from kate who was blushing at what was obviously happening, but a part of her felt proud that she still had the power to make him feel in that way. So she slowly inched forward, ending up in his lap, her arms wound tightly around his neck and her mouth working slowly around his stubbly face, going around his gasping mouth to his jaw line and then working all the way down his neck, making him grasp her tighter to him and release a strangled moan at the way she was literally devouring the burning skin that covered his neck. When she finally pulled away, satisfied with the very visible passion mark she left on him, she got up from the rather possessive embrace he had on her, and in response to his cute pouting expression, she offered him a smile and then checked on chris once again while locking the door of their room securely and then she turned around and took off her tank top revealing her bare and taut breasts before him, making all his thoughts head south in response. She then walked slowly to his aroused form and crawled onto the bed, hovering over his wanting body but not letting him touch, not just yet.

"So what the hell happened out there?" jack asked in a strained tone while kate was gyrating her hips into his, going more harder with each thrust and making him buck up into her in response.

"Not tonight baby, we'll talk about that tomorrow, right now I just wanna enjoy you" she whispered huskily raising her eyebrows and earning a rueful smile from Jack in return, and with that said she lowered her lips onto his and darted her tongue out immediately, searching for his tongue and then caressing it with her own in a loving entanglement of fulfilment and satisfaction. While she had him under her spell, she managed to udo the buttons on his shirt and once it was undone all the way she ran her hand through the expanse of his sturdy and solid chest and she briefly pulled away to get it off him completely. Although once she inched her hand to the button of his jeans, he stopped her halfway and cupped her cheek saying….

"I wanna taste you first." He uttered in the most serious manner, looking intensely into those green orbs he had fallen in love with in the first place. She was a bit hesitant at first about what he was asking for but once she made eye contact with him once again, she slowly felt her willpower slipping away along with her trousers which somehow managed to find it's way to the floor leaving her in her soaked panties that were happily grinding into his now growing erection, making him slowly lose his control along with it. So in effort to gain the upper hand he stilled her now frantic movements, slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties and absent mindedly rubbed soothing circles along the burning skin, making her simply throw her head back and let out a loud moan in response. She was suddenly brought out of her dizzy reverie when she started to feel herself being pulled up towards the direction of his face and then with no warning whatsoever, her panties were pushed to the side only to be completely covered by his mouth, his tongue licking up and down her wet crease and then plunging into the most inner secrets of her desire. For the next few minutes she just enjoyed the feel of his possessive tongue thrusting in and out of her but she didn't like the fact that he couldn't experience what she was experiencing at the moment so she leaned back a bit and sneaked one of her hands to the area of his bulging crotch and undid the zipper and just like she had predicted, his hardened cock came springing out of it's constricting confines ready for her to stroke and it's exactly what she did. Her hand making contact with the slick hardness and then slowly sliding up and down, right from the base to the engorged tip. In return he gasped and put more pressure on her clit with his mouth, his tongue going even deeper and tasting the beginnings of her impending release which was slowly coming out judging by her loud moaning and the change in the strokes she was initiating on his rock hard cock.

"Oh god jack! oh god….oh..oh….ahhh." she cried out as her orgasm suddenly hit and all jack did in return was suck harder, trying to get all of her release and then savour the sweet taste of it forever. When he was done and sure that he had licked off every ounce of her release, he released her from his mouth and offered her a sated smile, but she on the other hand was far from done with him so she leaned forward and kissed him, moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue and then she pulled away and started inching her way down his body by placing open mouthed kisses on the spots she knew would make him gasp and moan the very way he was doing right now and once she finally reached his lower region, she deliberately passed his aching and upright cock and moved to suck one of his balls into her mouth, making him suddenly gasp out loud and buck into her even more. Then to intensify the sensation even further she started to stroke him with her hand once again while still sucking his balls into her mouth,but putting a little more pressure into it. Once she opened her eyes to see if he was still with her, she was utterly mesmerised by the size of his full grown cock, funnily looking like the leaning tower of Pisa but this sight was a lot more entertaining and satisfying and she literally couldn't wait to have him in her mouth once again, to feel him, to taste him. So once she was done with his balls, she moved to his aching and now dripping appendage and before sealing her mouth over it, she pulled his jeans off completely and once she was satisfied with the new access that was granted, she lowered her mouth over him, first taking in the head of his cock and then slowly moving over the rest of the way, right down to the base, his head now hitting the back of her hungry throat. The sensation she was putting him under didn't take very long to play out and a few more mouthful strokes later he came, spilling the tangy taste of his essence right into her willing mouth.

Once she was done and she licked him off in the same way he did her, she moved back up to him and lazily sprawled herself over his nude body, kissing him and with that they slowly retired and gave into their exhaustion, not even noticing that Sawyer had already slipped out of the station in a state of utter confusion of firstly not knowing who he was and secondly not knowing what he was truly capable of.

Once he was outside he fell to the floor once again and clawed at his head in a desperate manner and screamed for him to get out of his head, but he knew that he wouldn't give up so easily, especially since he needed him for something now.

"What do you fucking want from me?" the conflicted man screamed to the heavens demanding an answer, but all he got in return was the whistling of the faint breeze which swept through the jungle like an unseen ghost and with that he got up from his tormented position and decided to take a walk to hopefully clear his mind but as he pulled back the first branch he was met with a form he never hoped he would see because this meant that he was found, they were found.

"Hello Jacob!" the figure said stopping the blonde man in his tracks completely.

(Meanwhile)

The last thing she remembered seeing was a big mass of black smoke and then everything went white for a few seconds and now she was here, alone and lying down in what looked to be a traditional styled mud hut. She made an attempt to get up but she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea which led her to collapse back onto the bed once again and give into her sudden exhaustion although she was suddenly distracted by a slight whimpering coming from the left side of the hut and once she allowed her gaze to follow the sound, she was met with the sight of a small toddler crawling off a little mattress and reaching out for her, but why her? the blonde thought to herself. Am I his mother? She asked herself and she was suddenly distracted out of her thoughts once again by the cries of the very toddler and this time she immediately went into alert mode, by firstly trying to ease his cries and to her surprise he did, the very minute she made contact with his small and fragile body.

"It's okay! it's okay sweetie." She cooed over the recovering infant who kept staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes she noted and on some faint level she knew that there was a connection between, a maternal connection perhaps. The connection was however broken by another person entering the room offering her a friendly smile as she stood in front of the wary blonde.

"Hi Claire! My name is Elizabeth. Ah I see you've met my son aaron." The rather poorly dressed woman announced coming over to the confused and rather apprehensive blonde, but once the woman came over, the infant was handed into the woman's open arms without much hesitation because she herself had no clue as to who she was let alone the fact the baby she just passed to this strange woman was her own son.

Next chapter

The Primals

And

What will happen to Sawyer, Kate, Jack and their son??

**I thought that I would put in a little jex to cheer up you jaters a bit because I too have seen the finale! I won't go on because I don't wanna spoil it for the people who haven't seen it yet! So what do you think of this story so far guys?? Please, please review and tell me!Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next update which should see some of Jacob/ Sawyer's powers making an impression. So without further interruption here it is and thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and please keep them comin.**

Enjoy

Hello Jacob or……. is it Sawyer now" Ben expressed with a creepy smile making the blonde man take a step back in genuine fear. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide but to face this once and for all, but as soon as the thought passed through his mind, he felt a sudden surge of energy rising within him and as he looked back at Ben and the three people behind him back away, he knew that something big was happening because never had he seen Ben so afraid.

"Get back" Ben shouted to the three people behind him and that was the last thing sawyer saw before he was surrounded by a bright and blinding light, the same white light that had extinguished the terrifying monster within the blink of an eye. Following this inner surge of energy which had suddenly emanated from him, extinguishing everything in it's path once again, he simply collapsed onto the jungle floor, drifting off into a deep sleep once again.

The whole time Ben and his people had been hiding behind the bushes in the far distance, utterly fascinated by this power display but frightened by it to a certain extent, which is why Ben rarely tried Jacob's patience when he existed in his actual and true form.

"Is it over?" Kenny asked Ben who was now focusing on sawyer's still body laying on the jungle floor. His mind was debating as to what they were going to do now. If they did leave him here and continued on looking for everyone else, then they would be missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime but if they did take him now with them and refreshed his memory to think their way once again, then he would be a powerful asset to them in the end. So after a few more minutes of deciding he finally came up with a decision and instructed for Kenny and Tom to take him with them while he went to go check out the hidden medical station which had not been used in a while by them, not since the incident.

So with that said he trudged on forwards, pulling back the bushes that covered the double doors and with a long pull he managed to get both doors open, revealing the hidden passage way which led into a dimly lit abyss. Little did he know of what was actually inside.

_(Meanwhile - 1 hour before)_

_She was suddenly awoken by the sounds of cries and without any hesitation whatsoever, she got out of bed while trying to manoeuvre herself from under jack's muscled arm and once she was successful, she spotted jack's shirt on the floor, so she quickly put it on and tended to her son who was now crawling around frantically looking at the four corners of his crib and getting more worried by the second, but suddenly upon seeing his mama his confused expression turned into that of a content one and with that he put his arms out to be picked up and in response kate immediately complied with his request._

_"How's my little munchkin doing?" she cooed over the smiling infant who decided to reply by squealing at her and waving his hands about everywhere. The squealing sounds of the infant had now also woken jack up from his blissful slumber, but what he saw once he opened his eyes was a much better dream than he was having. The sight of her holding their child, their son, who existed as a result of their love and passion, was enough to make his heart swell once again. So he spent a few more minutes basking with the scene in front of him, then he took hold of the sheet which was covering his naked form and then wrapped it around his waist while walking up behind kate and sliding his arms around her while firstly kissing his son's head and then kissing kate on the side of her neck, which made her turn to the side to capture his lips in a proper and sensual kiss._

_"Morning" jack said smiling once he pulled away from her while planting one last kiss on her smiling lips and then focusing his attention on his very active son who had a permanent little gummy smile planted on his adorable face. After spending a few more minutes of cooing over their pride and joy, kate decided to feed him while jack retrieved his jeans and told her that he was going to go wash up in the bathroom that they had found in the examination room and with one last kiss shared between the two lovers, they parted to go and ready themselves for the new day but as Jack stepped out of the room kate and chris were in, he heard a massive boom and as a result of it he immediately went into alert mode and tipped silently towards the entrance of the station._

_What he saw when he peeped through the heavy door was enough to blow his mind right away and make him seriously think again about the forces that lurked beyond their existence. This was the second time he had seen this weird light circling around Sawyer's form but this time it seemed to be stronger, more defined and the very next minute it became so bright that he was forced to close his eyes and once he opened them again, all he saw was sawyer's still form now lying on the ground motionless, and upon instinct he made the move to go and retrieve him and see if he was okay but he was stopped halfway when the form was suddenly surrounded by three figures, three figures he had instantly recognised on his brief stay with the dreaded others. To make matters worse as well it seemed that Ben had also decided to come along and upon looking briefly at sawyer's body, his eyes immediately travelled towards the door he was currently hiding behind and upon seeing him walking in that very direction, he immediately sprinted away from the door and ran towards the direction of his and kate's room._

_"Hey that was quick wha…." she said smiling with chris still in her arms but she didn't have a chance to finish as jack rushed to where she was and said that they had to move. Without much argument she followed him into the examination room and into the bathroom, turning all the lights off on their way there and as they reached the entrance to the bathroom, they heard the doors of the station being opened and with that they quickly walked into the small room and closed the door behind them hoping to God that they wouldn't be found._

(Meanwhile on a secluded quarter on the island)

The young bearded man had been observing every inch of the hut he had currently been put in for the past few days but all he had come up with were stones, black and white stones strangely, and with that he just gave up and waited for someone to come. On the fourth day he was awoken to someone else entering his hut and upon closer inspection he saw that the figure was wearing a light brown uniform with the distinct Widmore constructions label located on the top right hand side of his outfit.

"Well it's good to see you up Desmond" the figure said while stepping closer to the confused man. The figure picked up on his confusion and in an effort to clear some stuff up, he announced for desmond to take a walk with him. He reluctantly agreed in the end and followed the man outside to the other tents that were situated around the remenants of a massive bonfire from probably the night before. Judging by the first look upon their very vast civilisation he noted, he wondered just how they stayed hidden all this time and how they had survived here as well.

"Your probably wondering what all of this is" the man said pointing to the bustling civilisation in the background. "Well then let me start by introducing myself.." the man stopped facing a very confused Desmond who was anxiously waiting for an answer and a clue as to what he was doing here.

"My name is Charles Widmore, and me and my people here have been observing and experimenting with this island's special….. capabilities" the man continued on making desmond even more confused but he noted that there was something familiar about the name Widmore, he just couldn't place it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" desmond simply asked, not knowing any other way to put it.

In response the creepy elderly man just smiled at him and said "Why don't we show you?" , and with that said he led the young and clueless man to the entrance of their operations, stopping at the massive doors with Widmore constructions written across it.

Next chapter

**So there it is guys and I honestly have to say that I wasn't too confident about this chapter but I will leave you guys to hopefully review and be the judge of that. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with a long awaited update to this story and I'm sorry that I never updated earlier, it's just that I was suffering with a little writer's block with this story, but I'm all better now so without further interruption here it is and thank you to the people who have read and reviewed this story and if I had a jar of freshly baked cookies, you guys would be the first ones to get it, but the best I can give you right now is the next chapter so I hope that does. Hehe.**

Enjoy

"Are they gone?" kate asked softly, her head tucked tightly under jack's chin and his arms embracing her and his son to him, afraid that they might be taken away from him any minute. He looked down at her for a few seconds and then looked toward the closed door for a few minutes hoping in fact that they had gone but he knew that things were never that black and white, especially when it came down to Ben. Over his brief stay with the others, he constantly witnessed Ben to be one of these people who like him, hardly gave up on what his mind and heart wanted to do. So with that in mind jack just placed a kiss on the side of kate's head and told her to lay low for a little longer.

(Meanwhile outside)

Sawyer was now tied and gagged securely and the three people standing over him were starting to get really worried at the fact that Ben hadn't returned yet so after waiting for a few more minutes, Tom took it upon himself to volunteer to see what was keeping Ben and the other two wordlessly agreed, because to be honest they didn't even wanna be here in the first place, so with that the elderly man made his way through the dingy entrance of the medical station.

"Ben are you there?" Tom asked walking down the sloped hallway to the medical station. In response he got no answer, but as he continued to walk down the hallway and checked each room along the way, he was suddenly alerted to a slight noise coming from the examination room area and at first he thought it was nothing but it happened again and this time it was louder and more defined and that was enough to satisfy his curiosity, so he now headed towards the direction but as he was about to enter the room and investigate the source of the sound which was behind a white door he noticed, Ben appeared out of nowhere startling and stopping him from what he was about do.

"What are you doing in here Tom. I thought I made it clear that I wanted you guys to wait outside." ben said, his voice dripping with annoyance and anger at not being listened to once again. He was sick and tired at the fact of people not listening to what he had to say lately.

"Well believe it or not Ben, we were worried about you but if your gonna behave like this with your own people then go screw yourself and find someone else to do your dirty work. "Tom replied to the stunned and now wide eyed man, who just hung his head for a few minutes and wordlessly walked out leaving Tom to really think of what he had just said. As he made the move to follow Ben, he looked back at the door once again and couldn't help but feel that there was something behind there, but as he heard Ben calling out for him from down the hall, he abandoned the crazy feeling and followed the small man out with their new prisoner in tow.

The whole time jack and kate were listening closely in on the conversation happening outside, and when they finally heard the sound of the double doors being shut, they knew from there on that they were safe, for now, although jack couldn't get past the fact that Ben may have gotten what he came for. They were just the people standing in the way, Jacob or sawyer was the real deal judging by the power display he was a witness to.

Kate on the other hand kept on looking at jack with a confused expression on her face but then the realisation started to hit her, the realisation of the fact that they were missing someone and with that she ushered Chris gently into jack's arms and bolted out of the bathroom door, looking for her friend although a part of jack couldn't help but feel slightly discouraged and jealous over her constant and immense concern over the southerner.

With that in mind he followed out wordlessly while trying to calm down a crying chris who was scared at the fact that he couldn't see his mama anywhere and with hearing that clearly, kate was at his side in seconds assuring the little guy that she wasn't going anywhere. To their good luck the little guy's cries soon subsided and then kate went to tuck him into his temporary while jack just stood there thinking of what he was going to tell her, what he saw. _Would she even believe him?_ he asked himself.

"Hey jack is everything okay?" kate asked and at first he couldn't help but flinch at the slight annoyance in her tone but he just nodded wordlessly and asked her if they could talk which she was against at first but the minute she heard sawyer's name mentioned, she was all ears. So with that he signalled for her to sit on the bed situated in the corner and when they did, he simply took her hands into his and silently counted to five in his head before saying what he had to say although kate was getting more agitated and impatient by the minute.

"Jack just tell me what's going on, please. Your scaring the hell out of me." kate said, her eyes widening in fear and terror over not knowing what had happened to sawyer.

"They got what they came for" jack simply said making kate knit her eyebrows into further confusion of being completely lost now so jack took a deep breath and went on with telling her everything he had seen and when he was done kate just broke down completely for not being there when he needed her, instead she was thinking about satisfying her own pleasure in the room right next to his. Jack however wordlessly took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth like you would a child and he kept on assuring her that there was nothing they could do and he hoped from there on that his calm words would sooth her but he was a tad bit surprised at the fact that she suddenly became frantic and started muttering incoherently about how she should have stayed with him and talked to him about what was happening and what he was going through and in return all jack could do was reassure her again that it wasn't her fault in any way and when it didn't seem to work he simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in an effort to soothe her and as the time went on she gradually gave into it and grasped him as tightly as he was her, giving into the present comfort he was offering her, or at least he thought she was.

After a few more minutes of staying in that loving entanglement they broke apart and as jack went to stroke her face, she surprisingly pulled away completely from him and without saying a word she got up from the bed and walked towards the direction of Sawyer's room leaving jack behind to wonder what had just happened and he also wondered just how much she cared for saywer and the very extent to where it crossed the barriers of friendship. He wondered sitting alone on an empty bed, feeling even more empty inside.

(Meanwhile back in sawyer's room)

She walked into the dull room and sat down on his cot, embracing the scent and warmth of him that still lingered on the sheets. As she sat down she wondered what was happening to him at the moment, _was he even alive? Was he even alive?_ She wondered and as soon as the thought hit her, her eyes were flooded with tears that she never expected in the slightest to happen, and from there on she wondered herself just how much she cared for him. When she was staying with the others, she remembered about the countless number of times he had come to her asking for something more than friendship, but each time she turned him down because she knew she had someone else, but she wondered, would she turn him down now, because she cared enough for him to consider it, no matter who he was.

**Hey guys so there it is. Sorry I had to do this but I promise it will get better, I just wanted kate to sort out her emotions because at the ending of the prequel "Left Behind" I kind of had the thought to plan something like this out in the sequel. So what will happen next?? **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! again sorry for not updating sooner, but I just had to re-think a few things about this fic and now I'm pretty sure as to what direction I wanna take it in, so here goes and a big thank you once again to the people who have read and reviewed this story. You rock and I hope you keep it comin guys ;)**

Enjoy

It had been three days now and she hadn't seen anyone since then. Not that she knew anyone around here and all, but she was still a tad bit curious as to why she was being kept here in the first place. However as the thought crossed her mind, she was suddenly greeted with the presence of the very woman she had seen three days ago still holding the same child in her arms. A child she couldn't help but still feel a strange connection towards, and not just in an obvious sense of déjà vu, but in a way where she felt an actual physical relation of some kind.

"Claire are you alright?" Elizabeth asked the slightly distracted blonde while attempting to shush the now whining and uncomfortable baby in her arms. All the blonde did in response was continue to stare at the whimpering baby in the woman's arms. The infant looking at her in a pleading way and it confused the blonde even further. _Does he know me? Is he mine? _She asked herself and with that she made the move to satisfy her growing suspicions.

"Hey you need a little help there" Claire offered while holding her arms out in an obvious gesture for the baby to be given over to her, and at first the other woman was quite reluctant in complying, but she didn't want to give their true intentions away just yet, so with that she decided to play along and hand the baby over to the blonde.

"Shush shssh…..your okay Sweetheart" Claire kept on repeating to the crying infant who much to her surprise started to slowly calm down, being slowly soothed by the familiarity of her voice and within minutes he was lulled into a peaceful slumber, his face now buried in the crook of her neck, his arms not willing to let go of her any time soon and all the blonde could do as a result was stare at the figure in front of her in an innocent manner.

"Wow you're a natural. Ever done this before?" Elizabeth offered the blonde with a sly smile knowing very well that there was no way that the blonde could ever have any recollection of knowing that she was in fact holding her own son. However the brunette was sadly mistaken, because she never knew or understood that a motherly bond could never be broken and even though Claire's memory seemed to have been wiped out considerably, she started to feel something within her. A connection that was starting to grow and surface as she held this tiny soul within her arms.

( Back at the Medical Station)

For the rest of the night, she had just stayed cooped up in that dark and dingy room, thinking of every possible way that she could have stopped this from happening and the more she did it, the more she felt worse about herself and how observant she was of him as his so called friend, she sarcastically told herself.

Although on some level she knew that she had felt something for him at one point and it certainly stayed far away from the ingredients of a basic friendship, but now, now things were a lot more complicated, as she felt so emotionally conflicted. _Did she love him more than a friend? Was that the reason she was feeling so conflicted?, Was she was loving the wrong man? _She wondered as she hit her head against the wall, trying to bang some sense into herself.

"Hey" Jack announced while opening the door a bit to immediately catch a glimpse of her now resting against the wall with tears still running down her face at what had happened. At that he was once again reminded of last night's events, and with that he thought of just leaving her alone to figure what she really wanted, but as he caught sight of the broken and defeated look in her once lively filled green emerald eyes, all thoughts went out the window and he immediately lowered himself to her level, and wordlessly took her into his arms and soothed her now frantic sobbing.

After spending a whole solid fifteen minutes of allowing her to get it out of her system, she finally calmed down, maintaing the pace of her rapid breathing, and when she was done she simply pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Better" Jack asked her while simply gazing back into her focused eyes, and all she did in response was attempt to lean forward and brush her lips against his, but halfway through it he surprised and startled her when he just kissed the side of her cheek instead of allowing her lips to seal his, making her truly confused now and slightly hurt as well for the sudden and obvious change in him.

He too sensed her confusion right away and just offered her a sad smile in return, and with that he wordlessly got up and went back into the room where Chris was situated in at the moment, leaving Kate to look at the spot where he once had been and then break down yet again, at finally realising why he was doing this to her, and what he was silently asking of her as well. To choose once and for all.

On the way back to Chris's room, he too felt broken and slightly angry with himself for having left things like that, but in some ways he also needed to make her realise that he wouldn't just sit back and allow her to practically cheat on him just because she was emotionally conflicted at the time, he had, had enough of it already in the past and he sure as hell wasn't gonna go through it again, so with that he reassured himself mentally that he would be patient and let her see this through for herself, hoping that she would revert back to the old Kate he used to love and cherish, the Kate who was the mother of his son.

Kate on the other hand felt like she was literally split in two at this point. _Should I continue to think about him and what could have been, or should I get my ass off this floor right now and fight for what I have already_, and suddenly realisation hit her, in the clear form of one thing, one person, Chris. He was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to her and she wouldn't even consider trading anything else for it, and she had something or someone to thank, for giving her this wonderful gift, the one man who had constantly been there for her through thick and thin. Accepting her even after what she had done to him, and in realisation of that she suddenly came up with a decision, one that should have been clear to her from the start, she ridiculously reminded herself. However as she made the move to get up and walk back towards her choice, she was suddenly snapped out of her thinking and alerted by a loud noise coming from the direction of the room she knew Chris and Jack to be in at the moment.

When she got there, she swung the jarred door open and gasped at the sight in front of her, not really believing what she was seeing with her very own eyes.

(Meanwhile)

They were about a mile from the beach where they had left the others behind to pick up on any trace as to where all the survivors were, and all of a sudden the three of them were startled and slightly thrown back by the force of the explosion that had just erupted now feet away from them, destroying everything in it's path.

"What the hell" Tom uttered, his gaze in genuine shock while looking back at the other two now also lying on the jungle floor looking at him with the same expression, and to add more to their problems, their prisoner was starting to stir which wouldn't be a good idea for them in the slightest, mainly because they weren't a match for what he was truly capable of doing, or conjuring in his case. So with that the old man made a move to put him into an unconscious state once again, but he was suddenly stopped by Ben's arm coming in his way to stop him from causing any damage to his most prized weapon and possession.

"We need him Tom. He is our only chance against them. He is our best form of survival now, whether we like it or not." Ben declared making Tom let out a huff of annoyance in response at first, but then reluctantly agree and see what the man meant, so instead he went over and helped Ben by laying one of Sawyer's shoulders over him so that they could carry him and continue to make the trek back, silently hoping and praying the whole way that they would make it through this, despite what may have happened already not so far off.

**Hey guys there it is and as the chapters progress, we'll start to see more of the Survivors and the Primals as well, and their true intentions. Anyhoo so what do you guys think so far? **

**P.S. Makeup Jex is just on the horizon!!**


End file.
